The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of gas spring devices and, more particularly, to end members configured to receivingly engage a jounce bumper as well as gas spring assemblies including such an end member and a jounce bumper. A suspension system can include one or more of such gas spring assemblies.
The subject matter of the present disclosure may find particular application and use in conjunction with components for wheeled vehicles, and will be shown and described herein with reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the subject matter of the present disclosure is also amenable to use in other applications and environments, and that the specific uses shown and described herein are merely exemplary. For example, the subject matter of the present disclosure could be used in connection with gas spring assemblies of non-wheeled vehicles, support structures, height adjusting systems and actuators associated with industrial machinery, components thereof and/or other such equipment. Accordingly, the subject matter of the present disclosure is not intended to be limited to use in association with gas spring suspension systems of wheeled vehicles.
Wheeled motor vehicles of most types and kinds include a sprung mass, such as a body or chassis, for example, and an unsprung mass, such as two or more axles or other wheel-engaging members, for example, with a suspension system disposed therebetween. Typically, a suspension system will include a plurality of spring devices as well as a plurality of damping devices that together permit the sprung and unsprung masses of the vehicle to move in a somewhat controlled manner relative to one another. Movement of the sprung and unsprung masses toward one another is normally referred to in the art as jounce motion while movement of the sprung and unsprung masses away from one another is commonly referred to in the art as rebound motion.
Generally, the range of motion of a suspension system extends between a first or fully compressed condition and a second or fully extended condition. To eliminate contact between opposing portions of the sprung and unsprung masses, contact between opposing portions of components of the suspension system and/or contact between any combination thereof, jounce bumpers are commonly installed on one or more portions of the vehicle to prevent such opposing portions from directly impacting one another. Thus, during jounce motion of the suspension system, an opposing component will contact the jounce bumper rather than impacting the component on or near which the jounce bumper is mounted.
Jounce bumpers of a variety of types, kinds and configurations have been developed and are commonly used. Additionally, a variety of arrangements and constructions have been developed for end members as well as for connection arrangements for securing jounce bumpers and end members together. Notwithstanding the wide usage and overall success of such known designs, it is believed to be generally desirable to develop new constructions and/or designs that may advance the art of gas spring devices, such as, for example, by providing for reduced weight, improved performance and/or reduced cost of manufacture.